


Home Again

by blk0912



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Barsonoah, F/M, Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: My fix for 22x4 Sightless in a Savage Land. Rafael and Olivia talk, but she has no intention of letting him walk away again.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the beginning of this written for a while, since shortly after the episode. But then I got hit with some major writer's block and wasn't able to go any further than the first couple of paragraphs. I briefly considered putting this with "Always & All Ways" but decided it deserved to be posted on its own. 
> 
> I was disappointed with the episode in general, but loved seeing Rafa back on my screen and back in the courtroom. The lack of happy barson interaction in the episode made me mad and I thought the episode ending was absolute crap so this is my attempt at fixing it. 
> 
> Special thanks to joyfulmariskhgt for being the beta for the first part of this and helping me work through my writer's block.

* * *

“I just miss it. And you.”

“Me, too.”

As Rafael opened his mouth to say something else, Olivia stepped closer and he closed his mouth, tilting his head to study her closely. He could see tears forming in her eyes. “Liv?”

Olivia stepped forward again, this time wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she hugged him. “I can’t lose you again,” she whispered.

Rafael wrapped his arms tightly around her waist in response. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m back. For good.”

Olivia pulled back slightly so she could rest her forehead against his. “I know you promised to help your mom, but maybe we could get dinner afterwards?”

“You could come with me and then we could go to dinner?” Rafael countered, not wanting to let her out of his sight. “My mom would love to see you again.”

“Talking about me again?”

Rafael smiled. “Always.”

Olivia returned his smile as she stepped back and then turned to link her arm through his. “Lead the way, counselor.”

Rafael chuckled, then leaned over to press a kiss to her temple before leading her down the street. 

* * *

“Mami,” Rafael called as he and Olivia walked into his mother’s house. 

A few moments later, Lucia walked into the entryway and smiled when she saw them together. “Rafi, you didn’t tell me you were bringing such a beautiful guest,” she said as Rafael pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“It was kind of last minute,” Rafael answered, sharing a small smile with Olivia. “I didn’t think you’d mind. You remember Olivia?”

Lucia smiled and nodded. “I hear you’re the captain now,” she said as she held Olivia’s hand between her both of her own.

“Yes,” Olivia replied, returning her smile. “It still feels a little surreal sometimes.”

“But I’m sure well-deserved. Rafi speaks very highly of you...even if you do drive him a little crazy.”

Olivia turned to Rafael and raised an eyebrow at him. “ _ Still _ ?” 

Rafael smirked at her. “Always.”

Olivia rolled her eyes at him, eliciting a laugh from Lucia as the older woman looped her arm through hers. “Rafi says you have a son? How old is he now? How is he doing with online learning?”

“Mami, this isn’t twenty questions,” Rafael said as he followed them into the living room. 

Lucia waved him off as Olivia began to answer. “Yes. His name is Noah, he’s eight and he’s actually doing very well with the online learning. Some days are better than others, but he’s adjusting.”

Lucia nodded. “Many of my students are in the same boat. Some really struggle, though, and it breaks my heart. I’m a little worried about what will happen while I’m on vacation, but Rafi keeps assuring me it will be okay. My sister and I planned this trip last year and neither of us wanted to cancel it. We’re just being very cautious.”

“I’m the same way with Noah. He gets annoyed with me about it sometimes, but it’s for his own good. Though he tends to listen to Rafa more than he does me.”

“Sometimes it takes someone other than a parent to get through,” Lucia said sympathetically, sending her son a look that made Olivia wonder if she was speaking from recent experience. “I promise not to keep you both long, but I wanted Rafi’s help with some things before I leave, as I’ll be spending a month in Florida.”

* * *

As they left Lucia’s, Rafael reached for the bag of educational materials Lucia had given Olivia for Noah. “Let me carry that,” he insisted.

Olivia rolled her eyes but let him take the bag, not wanting to ruin his good mood. “So...what are you hungry for?” she asked instead.

“There’s a diner a couple of blocks away that is open and usually not too busy. Mami and I go there for brunch sometimes,” Rafael answered, reaching for her hand with his free one.

Olivia laced their fingers together as she let him lead the way again. “Perfect.”

* * *

When she got into work the next morning, Olivia was surprised to see a cup of coffee and breakfast sandwich from her favorite coffee cart. 

“Fin,” she called as she poked her head out into the squadroom. “You wouldn’t know anything about the coffee and breakfast sandwich on my desk, would you?”

Fin simply smiled and shrugged. “Nope. But seems to me someone wants to make sure ya day is startin’ out right.”

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing in return. As she turned and shut her office door behind her, she reflected on the fact that sometimes it felt like Fin really  _ was _ her brother. If he didn’t want to tell you something, he wouldn’t….and it could be rather infuriating when you wanted to get information from him.

* * *

Closing her door, Olivia took a sip of her coffee as she took out her phone. After selecting Rafael’s name, she set the cup down and quickly typed out her message.

**_I know it was you_ **

A few minutes later, she got a response.

**_*I* did nothing_ **

Olivia laughed and then took a bite of her sandwich before replying. 

**_So it isn’t *you* I should be thanking?_ **

As she stood to greet Garland for their meeting, she saw his answer.

**_I never said that. Thank away, Captain._ **

“Having a good day?” Garland asked as he entered her office and noticed her smile.

Olivia looked up. “Something like that.”

“I’m always in favor of appreciating the little things, especially considering the times we’re in.”

Olivia smiled and nodded. While Garland gathered his things, she sent one last quick text to Rafael.

**_Dinner at my place tonight?_ **

* * *

Sitting back in his chair, Rafael smiled as he typed out his response to Olivia’s text.

**_Absolutely. See you then._ **

Setting his phone back down on the desk, he turned his attention back to the email he’d been reading when Olivia had texted him. An old friend of his from the Brooklyn DA’s office had begun teaching at Columbia and a few years prior and mentioned that their law school was looking for a new criminal law professor. Teaching wasn’t something he’d imagined doing, he’d always wanted to be a prosecutor, but with everything being online only due to the coronavirus, his schedule would be more flexible. 

He wanted a life with Olivia and Noah, and even when the school began in-person classes again, his schedule wouldn’t be as hectic as it was when he was an ADA, which would allow him to be there more for both of them. Taking a deep breath, he replied to the email that he would be open to setting up a meeting with the head of the law school to find out more information. 

* * *

“Mom?”

Olivia looked up from the spaghetti sauce she’d been stirring when she heard her son’s voice. When she noticed his apprehensive expression, she frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Noah sighed and shrugged. “I wish I could see Uncle Rafa,” he confessed. “I miss him.”

“Well, you won’t have to miss him for much longer.”

“He’s back?” Noah asked hopefully.

Olivia smiled and nodded. “He is. In fact, he’s coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Really?!”

“Really!”

“Yes!” Noah shouted happily before running back to his room to get his newest Lego set. 

Olivia turned back to the meal she was preparing with a smile. She was also extremely happy that Rafael was back in New York and she intended to do everything she could to make sure he stayed. 

* * *

When he knocked on Olivia’s door, Rafael was surprised when it opened only a few seconds later and small arms immediately wrapped themselves around his waist.

“Uncle Rafa!”

Rafael looked down and smiled when he saw a familiar head of curls. ”Hi, Noah,” he said, placing a hand on the boy’s back as he returned his hug. 

“I’m sorry,” Olivia apologized as she appeared in the doorway. “He ran ahead of me when he heard you knock.”

“It’s fine,” Rafael answered. Truthfully, he was incredibly touched that the boy had missed him. 

“Dinner will be about another half an hour if you two want to get some Lego time in beforehand.”

Noah looked up at Rafael with a hopeful expression. “Will you play Lego with me, Uncle Rafa? Please?”

“Go ahead, Rafa,” Olivia assured. “Noah has been looking forward to your visit.”

Rafael nodded and then looked down at his young friend. “Okay,  _ amigo _ , we can play Lego, but you might need to refresh my memory.”

Noah giggled as he reached for Rafael’s hand and began to lead him into the living room.

“Don’t worry,” Rafael told Olivia as she closed the door behind them. “I put hand sanitizer on before I knocked.”

Olivia smiled and nodded before locking the door and then heading into the kitchen to check on their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Rafael insisted Olivia help Noah with his bath while he cleaned up. He’d already agreed to read the boy a bedtime story and he knew Olivia always cherished any time she could spend with her son. After he finished cleaning up, Rafael poured a glass of wine for Olivia and left it on the counter for her before moving to the couch to wait for Noah. He was reading his friend’s reply to his email when the little boy climbed onto the couch next to him.

“Mom said we can play Lego for another half an hour.” 

Rafael turned to look at Olivia and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“He’s allowed to stay up a little later on weekends when I don’t work,” she explained. 

“Please, Uncle Rafa?” Noah asked.

“Sure,” Rafael agreed. 

“You, too, Mom.”

“I’ll be there in a minute, sweet boy. You and Uncle Rafa go ahead and get started,” Olivia replied.

* * *

After the half an hour of Lego and a bedtime story from Rafael, Noah was fast asleep. While Rafael was reading to her son, Olivia had poured him a glass of scotch and placed both drinks on the coffee table before taking her turn saying goodnight to Noah. When she returned to the living room, she found Rafael already seated on the couch.

“You look like you’re contemplating something,” Olivia commented as she sat next to him.

Rafael smiled a little and nodded. “I got an email from an old friend about a teaching position at Columbia.”

Olivia tilted her head. “At the diner, you made it sound like you had plenty to keep you busy.”

“I...can still find work, but having a permanent position again actually sounds appealing. Although teaching wasn’t something I ever thought I’d be doing.”

Olivia reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. “You were a fantastic mentor to Carisi, and you know so much about the law. I think you’d make a fantastic teacher.”

Rafael held Olivia’s hand a little tighter as he said his next words. “I know I haven’t been around much the last couple of years, but my feelings for you haven’t changed. I love you, Liv. I should have told you that two years ago, and I’m sorry....”

“You’ve already apologized  _ multiple _ times,” Olivia reminded him as she scooted closer. “I forgave you a long time ago. Even when you weren’t physically here, I knew you were just a phone call or video chat away. You’re still my best friend and I’m extremely happy you’re home now.”

Rafael lifted his free hand to Olivia’s cheek, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. “I’ll never leave you again, I promise. I love you. I love Noah. I...if you’ll have me, I want a life with the two of you. I realize that this is probably moving extremely fast, but…”

Rafael was cut off by Olivia pressing her lips to his. After a moment of surprise, he began to return her kiss. 

“I love you, too, Rafa,” Olivia said as they broke apart. “Noah loves you. We would love for you to be part of our lives…”

“You sound hesitant…” 

Olivia looked at him with watery eyes. “I don’t think either of us could handle it if you left again...I need you to be sure about this, Rafa.”

Rafael brought the hand of Olivia’s that he was holding up to chest, covering his heart. “You and Noah wormed your way into my heart and reminded me that there’s more to life than my career. A life with my best friend and her amazing little boy is  _ all _ I want. I promise I’m not leaving again. I...also thought that a permanent position would allow me to be here for both of you more. Everything is still mostly online, so I could be here with Noah and help you both with whatever you need.”

Olivia leaned over to kiss him. “We would love that. There’s just one problem.”

Rafael tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. Olivia laughed, kissing him again before revealing the answer. “You don’t live with us yet.”

“Easily remedied.”

“I’ve seen your place, Rafa, it’s gorgeous...you’d just give that up?”

“I want to be wherever you and Noah are. I can move in here or you two could move in with me.”

“Maybe we could bring Noah over to your place tomorrow after breakfast? You could stay with us tonight and then the three of us could go over together?”

Rafael kissed her. “Perfect.”

* * *

In the end, they chose Rafael’s place and quickly settled in. Rafael was offered, and accepted, the position at Columbia. He wouldn’t start teaching until the summer semester began, but it gave him time to put together a lesson plan. In the meantime, he would continue taking a variety of jobs, including working with Rita on some family law cases. 

He even found a way to help Carisi with a case. He and Amanda had been going over a case with Olivia one night and Rafael had naturally overheard their discussion. He had then written down some things for Carisi to look into and handed the list to the younger man. His advice had helped Carisi with the case. 

Noah had quickly gone from calling Rafael ‘Uncle Rafa’ to simply ‘Rafa’ and then finally ‘Dad’. The boy had flourished under the attention from both of his parents as well as his new grandmother. After returning from Florida, and quarantining for another two weeks as well as receiving a negative test result, Lucia had joined them for dinner one night. She and Noah had immediately hit it off and he enjoyed the various activities she was always coming up with for them to do together. Although he had never really had trouble with school, he still improved in that area, too. He loved sitting at the kitchen table and “working” with Rafael. 

* * *

Olivia quickly learned that she and Rafael were as compatible at home as they had been at work and it brought them closer together. After Noah was in bed, they’d often cuddle together on the couch. Sometimes they would talk about their days, sometimes they would watch a movie or TV show. It didn’t matter to either of them. They just enjoyed being in each other’s company. It was during one of these nights, only a few months after they had confessed their feelings, that she noticed Rafael seemed nervous about something.

“Rafa, are you okay?” she asked, turning slightly so she could see his face better.

“Marry me,” he blurted, wincing slightly when he realized how unromantic that sounded.

Olivia blinked at him a couple of times. “M-marry you?” she repeated.

Rafael sighed, reaching for her hands and holding them tightly. “I had a more romantic speech planned in my head,” he admitted. “Livia, these last few months with you and Noah have been amazing. I love you both so much and I know we don’t  _ need _ a ring or a piece of paper to be a family...but I want to be your husband. I want to adopt Noah. I want to take care of both of you for the rest of my life.”

Olivia gave him a watery smile as she squeezed his hands. “Yes. To both things.”

Rafael released one of Olivia’s hands to reach into his pocket and pull out the ring box his mother had given to him a few weeks prior. 

“Rafa, is that…” Olivia began.

“My  _ abuelita’s _ ring?” Rafael finished. “Yes. I want you to have it. If you want something newer, though…”

Olivia cut him off with a kiss. “There’s no other ring I would want. I wish I could have met her.”

Rafael smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. “She would have loved you and Noah. She was convinced I would make a good father and I think she was slightly disappointed I never had kids.”

“You are a  _ wonderful _ father, Rafa,” Olivia said as she brought a hand up to his cheek. “Your grandmother might not be physically here with us, but something tells me that she knows all about Noah and me.”

“Probably from Mami,” Rafael agreed with a small smile. 

Olivia kissed him again and then stood, tugging him to his feet. “I love you,” she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

Rafael returned her embrace. “I love you, too.”

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Olivia and Rafael sat with Noah on the couch. 

“Am I in trouble?” the little boy asked, looking between his parents.

“No,” Olivia replied with a smile. 

“So, you know how we told you that Mom and I are going to get married?” Rafael began. At Noah’s nod, he continued. “Well, I’d like to make you and me official, too.”

Noah tilted his head to the side and sent his father a confused look. “How?” 

“I want to adopt you. But only if it’s what you want, too.”

“So you’d  _ officially _ be my dad? The way mom is  _ officially _ my mom?” Noah checked.

Rafael smiled and nodded. “Just like that.”

Noah climbed into his lap and hugged him tightly. “Yes, please.”

Rafael wrapped an arm around him and reached for Olivia with his free hand, pulling her into their hug. 

Noah pulled back to look between his parents again. “Does this mean I have to wear a suit?”


End file.
